tor_hoi4fandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the ToR universe (1936-today)
For events before 1936, see Timeline of the ToR universe. 1936 * 1 March 1936: The Ner Rak pocket is destroyed, capturing 80,000 PRSM soldiers 1937 1938 * 4 April 1938: Battle of Tonchester, republican forces crushed by the PRSM army * 10 May 1938: The last remnants of Plains Republic resistance are eliminated and the PRSM begins organizing a new government * 29 June 1938: Andhre Vernon and several of the Planum Massacre's perpetrators are executed 1939 * 2 March 1939: The Kingdom of Ravenfield takes the Heikan province, an area with an overwhelming majority of Ravenfielders without resistance, the Planum protests the occupation but to no avail * 1 September 1939: Ravenfield declares war on Levera after it refuses to join, preparing for a 2 month long campaign. Beginning of Second Great War * 3 September 1939: Levera surrenders to Ravenfield, only 500 casualties are suffered compared to the expected 100,000 or more 1940 * 14 February-20 March 1940: The Tataron Campaign results in the full annexation of Tataron * 3 March 1940: The Dovenan Campaign begins * 29 April 1940: Fall of Taterville, Dovenanish forces begin guerrilla resistance * 1 June 1940: Last Dovenanish forces surrender * 28 June 1940: The Planum declares war on Ravenfield to retake Heikan province * 9 July 1940: First Battle of Tonchester occurs, the Planum's forces are completely overrun, leading to over 500,000 captured by Ravenfield * 1940: The T-1940 (later T-40) is introduced into the Ravenfielder army 1941 * 22 June 1941: Ravenfield launches a sudden attack on the NSR, beginning the Northern Campaign * 4 July 1941: The Republic of Elvon declares war on Ravenfield in defense of the NSR * 10 October 1941: The Battle of Taigaskaya begins with a massive Ravenfielder assault * December 1941: Ravenfielder forces suffer under the coldest winter since the eruption of Zhara Balan, tens of thousands die from the cold 1942 * 5 January 1942: Last Ravenfielder forces leave Taigaskaya, ending the Battle of Taigaskaya * 23 May 1942: The Battle of Kansar begins, an offensive intended to split Planum forces into two and destroy them one by one * 5 November 1942: Ravenfielder forces are pushed out of Kansar, ending the Battle of Kansar with massive casualties to both sides, and immeasurable damage of morale to Ravenfield 1943 * 6 March 1943: The Planum starts its series of offensives with a massive barrage of artillery, firing 25 million shells in three days, then ambushing Ravenfielder divisions and moving rapidly to avoid reinforcements. 3,500,000 troops and 15,000 tanks (almost their entire armed forces) participate in the offensive, making it the biggest in all of the Second Great War * 20 May 1943: The Planum suffers its first failure in its offensive in the Battle of Averton, where Ravenfielder troops successfully defend the fort against 150,000 Planum troops * 2 July 1943: Jonathan Hanson, the president of Elvon is deposed by Karl Hencker, the former president of Elvon * 9 July 1943: The Planum's attempts to take Ravenfield before 1944 are stopped at Tonchester, leaving their forces too disorganized to advance any further, Ravenfield begins counter-attacks * 16 July 1943: NSR forces cut off last land route to Seki, beginning the Siege of Seki 1944 * April 1944: The T-44/H is introduced into the Ravenfield army * 7 June 1944: Planum forces land near Ner Rak short of weaponry because of delays, Ravenfield Army troops defeat them quickly with brand-new T-44/H tanks * 8 June 1944: MT-2 and late-gen M6 tanks are landed near Ner Rak, successfully achieving a beachhead and occupying the city * 10 October 1944: The NSR begins liberating Dovenan from Ravenfielder rule * November 1944: The first T-50ST tanks are produced 1945 * Mid-January 1945: Tataron is fully liberated from Ravenfield * 25 January 1945: Last Ravenfielder forces leave the city of Seki, ending the Siege of Seki * 2 March 1945: Levera Campaign begins * 7 March 1945: Last Ravenfielder forces driven out of Levera, beginning the Defense of Ravenfield * April 1945: Production of MT-3 tanks, designed to counter the T-44/H, begin * 21 April 1945: Battle of Ravenfield begins with massive Northern attack * May 1945: About 20 MT-3 prototypes are sent to the Ravenfield front, 7 of them are lost in a last stand against two T-44/H tanks * 11-12 May 1945: Joseph III negotiates surrender of all Ravenfielder forces, the NSR misinterprets it only as the surrender of Ravenfielder forces in Ravenfield * 12 May 1945: Ravenfielder forces continue fighting in isolated pockets like Pomorskiy Fort and the Kansar Islands. Without the possibility of resupply, they slowly run out of ammo and food * 12 May 1945: Ravenfielder forces in Ravenfield surrender to the NSR, officially ending the Second Great War * 12 May 1945: Ravenfielder forces in the Planum continue fighting the NSR, the Planum and Elvon all at once * 4 August 1945: The first nuclear bomb is dropped on a remote section of Gahnar island, beginning the Atomic Age * 27 August 1945: Altur is recaptured by the Planum after a long siege * 18 November 1945: The last Flamekeeper, Aethor Baldarys dies, ending the Flamekeeper's Temple as a political entity 1946 * 5 March 1946: Second Battle of Tonchester begins * 12 March 1946: Ravenfielder forces in the mainland Planum surrender, Ravenfielder forces near Kansar surrender on the 17th and Ravenfielder forces on the Kansar Islands continue fighting until 1948 * 21 April 1946: The Planum-Elvon War begins, marking the first step of Planum control of southern Ravenfield * 1 May 1946: Jayce Karlson commits suicide as Rekov's forces breach Jayce's Nation's fortress, ending the Destruction of Jayce's Nation * 25 June 1946: The provisional plan for division of Ravenfield is put in place, splitting the country at the Tower of Ravenfield 1947-1949 * 2 February 1947: The Republic of Elvon surrenders to the Planum, turning Elvon into a Planum puppet * 31 March 1948: The Ravenfielder forces still fighting in Kansar surrender * 16 May 1949: The Zuan People's Republic is founded * 1949: The M30 tank enters production 1950-1959 * June-July 1950: The M157 Mk I (Planum) heavy tank is produced * 24 January 1953: The Planum declares war on Rekov over territorial claims * 6 November 1953: General John Hayden becomes Supreme Leader of the Planum as Elle Hary suffers yet another stroke, leaving her unable to rule properly * 1954: The T-60 (Ravenfield) tank enters production * 3 August 1954: '''Former King of Ravenfield Joseph III dies * '''1954: The T-55 (NSR) tank enters production * July 1955: The M157 Mk II (Planum) super-heavy tank is produced * 26 March 1958: The only three prototypes of the M157 Mk III (Planum) super-heavy tank are produced 1960-1969 * Spring 1961: The T-62 (NSR) tank enters production * 4 July 1961: The NSR launches the first manned mission to orbit * Summer 1961: Disastrous harvests force the Planum to call for food aid from abroad * September 1961: The Planum enforces martial law and tight rationing as food reserves continue to decline * Late September 1961: The Zuan People's Republic sends its first shipments of food to the starving Planum * Autumn 1961-1962: The depletion of food reserves results in a famine, killing 500,000 Planum citizens * March 1962: After long delays, the food aid, the largest in the history of the Planum finally arrives, ending the famine as millions receive food again * March 1962: The T-67 (Ravenfield) tank enters production * 28 March 1962: Supreme Leader John Hayden survives two consecutive assassination attempts and increases his bodyguard number to 1,000 as the situation grows more tense * 2 April 1962: Proposal for dividing Ravenfielder territory is finalized and sent to both Taigaskaya and Tonchester, to reach on the 11th of April * 10 April 1962: The Red Planum declares war on the NSR, occupying all of Ravenfield's territory in one week * 11 April 1962: The proposal reaches the desks of both leaders of the countries, serving no purpose as both countries are at war * 13 April 1962: '''NSR launches Elvon counter-offensive, breaking the Planum's defenses there * '''14 April 1962: Planum forces take Levera * 16 April 1962: Planum forces retake Elvon and prepare for a massive offensive * 5:07, 17 April 1962: An object resembling a nuclear missile is detected on the Planum's radars, the Planum's high command begin debating on whether to retaliate with the full Planum nuclear stock * 7:53, 17 April 1962: The Planum begins launching nuclear missiles, launching 4,000 of them on the NSR's territories within the hour * Also 7:53, 17 April 1962: One officer responsible for launching the Planum's nukes refuses to fire them, preventing a nuclear war * 8:05, 17 April 1962: The NSR retaliates with its nuclear missiles, launching 3,000 nukes on the Planum's territory, all citizens evacuated to whatever nuclear shelters are available * 8:14, 17 April 1962: An attempted attack on Ravenfield with almost 100 nukes is thwarted by Ravenfield's new anti-missile system, leaving the city mostly intact * 8:19, 17 April 1962: 80 nukes annihilate Seki and its whole population * 8:20, 17 April 1962: 110 nukes annihilate Elvon and its whole population * 8:21, 17 April 1962: 150 nukes annihilate Tonchester and its whole population * 8:22, 17 April 1962: The nukes headed for Taigaskaya are successfully disarmed, preventing it from being destroyed * 8:24, 17 April 1962: Taterville and Tataron are destroyed by nuclear weapons * 8:26, 17 April 1962: 7 nukes destroy most of Rekov and its population * 8:26, 17 April 1962: 15 nukes headed for Jayce's Hideout are disarmed by an anti-missile system * 8:27, 17 April 1962: 10 nukes destroy most of De Narie and its population * 9:03, 17 April 1962: Realizing what has happened to Tonchester, Supreme Leader of the Planum, John Hayden and everyone inside the Supreme Leader's bunker kill themselves * 17 April 1962: The Elvonin military takes over the Republic of Elvon's government * 17 April 1962: A significant portion of electrical equipment is fried by EMPs caused by hundreds of nuclear weapons * 18 April 1962: Caerian Amago and his undead army march towards a weakened Ravenfield, successfully capturing it for the first time in his life * 18 April 1962: After repeated unsuccessful attempts to communicate with the Supreme Leader's bunker, Elle Hary becomes the Temporary Head for the Election of the Supreme Leader, taking on the same powers as the Supreme Leader * 15:10, 18 April 1962: The last Trans-Continental Express arrives at Taigaskaya, not to run again for another 100 years * 19 April 1962: President of the NSR, Johann Lindström and his group leave the bunker to check on Taigaskaya's population * 29 May 1962: The New 10th Legion is formed by Remar Cojeme from the remnants of the 10th Planum Army * 1962: The Planum and most other countries collapse into total anarchy, while the NSR and Ravenfield's governments remain relatively unaffected * 1965-1975: Radiation of most nuked cities return to habitable levels, more thoroughly nuked ones take decades or centuries to clear of radiation * 1967: NSR's target year for first man on Lonos * 1969: The fractured remnants of Rekov are reunified under Qarlo Armana, forming the Second Rekov Republic After 1970 1970-1999 * 1970s: The residual radiation causes the creatures of Ravenfield to mutate. Most of the mutations are minor, but some lead to the creation of beasts that would become the bane of Ravenfield's states * c. 1980: Radiation turns baedors into monsters dozens of times bigger, which go on to ravage the continent * 1983: Republic of New Seki is destroyed by a baedor assault with almost all of its citizens, other states in former eastern Frosthaven suffer similar fates * 1985: Rekov falls to a baedor assault, effectively ending the Second Rekov Republic * 1987: Taigaskaya is unsuccessfully attacked by thousands of giant baedors, causing severe damage to its defenses. The baedors are eventually defeated, but with heavy casualties * Late 1980s: The baedors in Rekov force millions to migrate north to the Planum, where many suffer from the heat of the Western Desert * 1990: Seki's radiation levels fall to habitable levels * 1990: The baedor swarm in Frosthaven is repelled to a handful of pockets, and soon are defeated near Seki * 1993: The city of Seki is re-founded by the NSR as a supply outpost * 1997: The Rekov baedor swarm is eliminated after a long offensive by the New 10th Legion, they are soon hailed as legends across Ravenfield 2000-2019 2020-2029 2030-2039 2040-2049 2050-2059 * 2050s: The NSR suffers an economic crisis caused by shortages of Ravenfieldium * 2054: The NSR falls into civil war after the President dies without a proper replacement 2060-2062 * 27 October 2061: The Northern Civil War ends * 3 May 2062: The Trans-Continental Express begins operating for the first time in 100 years, initially only going between Taigaskaya and Seki * 11 May 2062: The Trans-Continental Express' service is extended to Levera and Ravenfield * 2062: Caerian Amago prepares for an invasion of Levera, to be succeeded by an invasion of the rest of Ravenfield * 2062: The New 10th Legion marches south to their final destination near De Narie * 2062: The Lonos Expedition takes off, putting humanity on Lonos for the first time in history 2063 onwards * 2063: The expected year when radiation in Tonchester and Elvon return to habitable levels * 2065: Full restoration of the Trans-Continental Express expected by this year * 2066: Planned year for the Kraos VII interplanetary mission * 2067: Expected start year of the Final War, according to Aethor Baldarys * 2123: Expected second return of Caerian Amago, according to Ravenfielder King George II * 2140: 1962 calculated year for no-return in climate change